


Demons

by insomniateatime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniateatime/pseuds/insomniateatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk, an Angry teen is put into a hospital in upper Florida with quite a few characters. In his first week there, he meets a new fellow named Jake. Jake has problems, but is a really nice guy. Dirk thinks he's falling for the cute little English fellow but he makes a promise to himself that if he loves Jake, that he'll curse Jake with his Anger, and that not that he couldn't stand Jake's problems, but that he might hurt him and that's the last thing he wants to do. After he gets out and leaves, the two stay in touch since they both live in Florida. This promise is still in play and it is killing Dirk, he doesn't know how to handle it so he does and see's a therapist for his problems. Dirk wants to become something with Jake, but since he has problems, and since Jake has problems, will it ever work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Same day_

_Same time_

_Same lady_

_Same dame_

_Flip a quarter_

_Flip a dime_

_Row row fight the power_

I handed the dame of the lady my paper and she eyed me, I eyed her with my orange eyes and she read it out loud and a few people busted out laughing. I sighed at the dumb people as the dame put up Rhymes, and creativity on the board. After session was over we were called up in a straight line to go to dinner, I wasn’t hungry, but I needed to eat something. We walked to the elevator and was packed into the small metal death trap as it slowly made its way down to the first floor to the cafeteria.

Ladies went first, then the males and I got hamburger with French fries and an oatmeal cookie. I sat alone since everyone else interacted with each other, I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

Once dinner was over we were all going to watch a movie, but I was dreadfully tired from all the boring activities that the counselors make us do and asked to hit the hay early and they said it was fine. I snuggled into the padded bed with thin knit blankets and it only seemed like point two seconds later until we were called for vitals. I groaned and got up, going to lean on the wall and getting ready for my vitals. They took my temperature and  put the pump around my arm, my vitals were good.

I heard a nurse say: “Go get the new guy up!”

I turned and chuckled, “New guy? He’s gonna have a blast.”

I went back to my room and got changed in a black hoodie and black jeans with hospital slip on shoes and went to the day room and sat on the uncomfortable teal chair. There was a black haired fellow at the game table with his head down and I whispered to him, “Pst, hey,” I said quietly, “Put your head up, you’ll get points taken away.”

He put his head up and pushed up his glasses, turned to me and smiled softly, “Thanks.”

A blush crossed my cheeks, a dusting of light pink and I averted my eyes, “Just trying to help.”

People poured in the room, girls on one side, boys on the other. Mr. Jack walked in and said we had new meat, just like any other time.

“What’s your name sonny?” he asked.

“Jake English sir.”

“Hear a bit of an accent there, eh?”

“Yes, it’s English.”

“A bit ironic,” I said piping up, my eyes still averted.

Mr. Jack pulled up a chair, “Why don’t you tell us why you’re here?”

Jake shrugged, “I pulled a gun out on a guy because he said he was going to kill my dog, it was only a blank though, he was lucky it wasn’t the real thing.”

“What else?”

“Bec, my dog, he got killed by the same guy when I wasn’t home, gruesome and awfully, like something you would see in a horror movie or in American horror story. I was so enraged...” Jake tensed up, looking at the table, “I didn’t want to hurt anybody, so I hurt myself.”

“That’s why you cut?”             

“It’s a stupid reason, and I just can’t get another dog, it’s really… various reasons. But… It’s really hard to explain.”

“Can you tell us another reason if you could?”

“My mother died, suicide, when I was twelve and my father is an alcoholic.”

“Everyone give Jake a round of applause for his first time talking,” Mr. Jake said.

Everyone clapped except Meenah and Porrim, I clapped the loudest, earning a small smile from Jake.

It was now free time until 12PM and breakfast would be brought to us, I slipped into the seat next to Jake and he looked at me, “Oh hi,” he said softly.

“Hospitals are cold, eh?” I asked.

He looked at his jacket, rubbing his arms, “Kinda, but that’s not the reason I’m wearing this hoodie.”

My face dropped, “Oh, right, I bet it gets hot.”

“Yeah, especially in Florida.”

“You slept in the padded room?” I asked, he nodded, “do you know what room you’ll be in?” he shook his head.

I shrugged, “Maybe they’ll give you one by the end of the day.”

“Maybe.”

I ran my hand through my hair, I was so used to it being styled, it loose felt awkward. “what are you in here for, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jake asked sheepishly.

“I’m in here because I almost killed a guy.”

“Really?”

“Beat him up with my fists.”

“Why?”

“I have anger issues and I don’t like it when people make fun of my homosexuality or the fact that I like anime.”

“I understand, I’m bisexual and I don’t like it either, now I just add another scar to the collection when people make fun of me.”

“Botteling up isn’t good, you need to let it out.”

“Say the person who has anger problems and probably bottles it up,” Jake giggled.

I just melted into his giggle, smiling softly, “Why are you smiling?” he asked.

“Oh? Um, I like your eyes, they are a nice forest green.”

“I like yours too!” Jake said leaning in a little too close, though I didn’t move away, “They’re orange! Really cool!”

I smiled, “Thanks, it’s a birth defect, but still, thanks.”

The TV clicked on to the news and Jake put his head down and covered his ear, “Great,” Meenah said, “another schizoid,” she scoffed.

“Shut up slut,” I said.

I put my hand on his back and he turned to me, “No she’s right, I am also schizoaffective, just, ignore me.”

“How can we ignore you if we have to watch you? Just go to the far corner and rock back and forth and listen to your voices or whatever you schizoid freaks do,” Meenah said  rolling her caramel brown eyes.

I stood up and threw a book that was lying on the table at her and she grinned, jumping from her seat to attack me. Jake looked up and quickly moved out of the way and slid to the floor. I grabbed Meenah’s long hair (where her braids used to be) and pulled at it

“Predictable! First think you do is to go for the long hair right ASSHOLE?!”

She tried to knee me but she only got my thigh and I punched her straight in the jaw sending her back on her butt and her hitting her head on the garbage can.

By this time a handful of nurses came in and restrained both Meenah and I, stabbing the needle in our skin with the tranquilizer.

I mumbled sorry to Jake before I passed out and my vision blurred.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the two sleeping figures were taken out of the room and brought to separate padded rooms. My voices were acting up and a boy with a colorful Mohawk came over to me and knelt down, “Just tell them to go away,” he said softly.

I shook my head, “They’ll be mad, I can’t.”

The boy patted my head and kissed it, Mr, Jack said to stop touching me and to leave me alone and the boy sat at the game table waiting for me. Minutes passed until I was okay with the voices at a whisper and I stood up, sitting across from the boy with the Mohawk.

“My names Rufioh, it’s a pleasure,” he said holding out his hand.

I shook it gently, “Jake, and it’s all mine.”

I glanced at the door, “Does that happen a lot?”

“Fights?”

“Mhm.”

“Pretty much, same with yelling and cursing and what not.”

I rested my head down in my arms crossed over the table, “Oh.”

I peered up at Rufioh with my green eyes at his dark brown ones, “Why are you here?”

“That seems to be the question of the day for all you new comers huh?” he chuckled.

“Pretty much,” I mumbled, averting my eyes.

Rufioh set his head down on his arms too, getting eye level with me, “I was dating the love of my life, his name was… well it’s not important anymore. It doesn’t matter because nobody but I must know it. I was dating him, and he had a jealous girlfriend, who was really crazy and belongs in a place worse than what we’re in,” a breath, “Long story short, she killed him and made me watch. I became a hermit and depressive and tried to commit suicide, but chickened out and called the cops.”

I placed my hand on Rufioh’s arm, “I’m sorry, but suicide isn’t the way.”

“I know, I know that now.”

Breakfast rolled through the door by a nurse and Mr. Jack called us up one by one to get our breakfast, I opened up the Styrofoam box to see eggs, grits, and sausage. I made a disgusted face, just by how it looked. I pushed my box away, “I hope lunch is better,” I mumbled.

“It is, but you should at least eat the eggs, they’re not bad,” Rufioh said.

I took back my box and opened it, grabbing the plastic silverware and eating the eggs, he was right not half bad.

****  
At noon the boy was brought into the day room rubbing his eyes and he looked at me, smiling softly, I smiled back. He slid into the seat next to me and leaned on me, “I hate that needle,” he mumbled.

“What does it do?” I asked.

“You’re so innocent,” he said softly.

“Huh?”

“It’s a tranquilizer that they stick in you when they restrain you and you fall instantly to sleep,” Rufioh said.

“That sounds scary.”

“Mhm,” the blonde said sitting up, he looked at me, pulling his hair back with his hand, “I’m Dirk, never got to introduce myself.”

“I’m still Jake,” I said with a light hearted giggle.

Mr. Jack said to line up, it was time for art class, then lunch. Girls lined up first, then the boys. I was in front of Dirk, Dirk behind and Rufioh behind him. There was no talking in line, at all, which I could do.  The art room was just down the hall and right across from the elevator, where we would be going for lunch.

We all got situated in the large round table and the art teacher was basically a nurse. She said to have fun and make beads or paint, or whatever came to your mind. I found the beads and Dirk came to sit next to me, “Want to make each other name bracelets?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“You make me one with your name, and I’ll make you one with my name.”

“Okay.”

“What's your favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Mine’s Orange!”

We both smiled, and it’s like we connected for a second, until I put my focus on the beads and began making the bracelet. I made mine out of green beads with sparkly clear beads, with my name and a red heart. I tied the string and set it next to Dirk, watching him.

“I’m almost done,” he said.

“Okie dokie.”

He tied the string and handed it to me, his was made out of cream colored beads and shiny orange ones with his name with green stars on each end.

I started to put it on but Dirk stopped me, “You can only wear them when you leave.”

“Oh,” I said sadly.

Art class passed quickly and we began walking to the elevator and boy it was small. The girls piled in the front and Meenah said that Jane took up the whole elevator, earning a little whimper from the plump girl. Mr. Jack stood in the very front and rufioh took one cramped corner while I took the other and Dirk was pressing against me with his shoulder and half of his chest.

The elevator jiggled and bumped a few times, and Dirk scooted himself into my personal bubble, I arched my neck and looked up at the ceiling to the of happier things, more than having Dirk pressing every inch of his man against my body.

“I’m sorry,” he panted.

“Its fine,” I whisper.

I could feel his heart beating against mine and I wonder if it’s hot in here or if it’s just me. The elevator jolts to a stop, making Dirk press more into me, preferably the crotch and chest area. I shut my eyes and he says he’s sorry again.

Everyone gets out, but Dirk seems to linger on me until I clear my throat and he jolts off, getting close to the line and I follow. I feel my heart beating as I stand at the end of the line behind Dirk. The line moves quickly and today we are having tilapia in butter sauce, mashed potatoes, and a slice of banana cream pie. My mouth watered and my stomach growled, Dirk got his and when I got mine I saw he was waiting for me. I asked if I could sit with him and he said sure.

We both sat and Meenah piped up, “Wow it seems the homosexual has a new boyfriend! He _finally_ lets someone sit with him!”

Porrim giggled, and Dirk stood up, ready to go over there, I stood up with him and put my hands on his shoulders, looking up at him, “Dirk, _love_ , sit down and eat, ignore it, she’s not worth it. Don’t get tranqed again, I don’t like it when I can’t talk to you.”

Dirk was tense, but sat down, he grumbled along the lines of: _slut, menace, dumb bitch._

I began to eat my food while watching him, and meenah. I glanced over to the plump girl, not eating. She had a full set of food on her plate, and I don’t think this morning she ate either.

“What’s with the plump girl?” I ask quietly.

“That’s Jane, she’s anorexic, she’ll probably eat a salad one day with nothing on it and that’ll be her energy for three days, next to being hydrated with water. She always gets points taken off her sheet, she’s been here for about three months.”

“Oh… poor girl.”

“I feel bad because Meenah makes fun of her, and her weight.”

I nod, eating my food, but laying my head on my arm and pushing it around and taking some bites.

“You okay?”

“Not really?”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a special disorder due to the fact in which I think would be best for them. EX: Jake has schizoeffective(plus other) because of the many movie posters in the beginning of homestuck, i.e they could count as voices/hallucinations from Jake wanting to talk to them and be with all of the movie stars that he loves. Stuff like that.


End file.
